


Half Drowned, I Will Walk (Icarus Was Always A Dumbass, Anyway)

by undead_science



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Avengers AU, Ben Parker Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Multi, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Is The Sorcerer Supreme, Peter Parker isn’t Spider-Man, Social Media, Sorcerer Peter Parker, Sorcerer Supreme Peter Parker, Sort Of, Tony And Pepper Have Two Hands, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is bisexual, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, Well - Freeform, he’s got some cool stuff going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undead_science/pseuds/undead_science
Summary: When they were still newlywed, Ben and May Parker discovered the world of the mystic arts.And when Peter Parker was sent to live with them, they raised him as a sorcerer.This is their story. A story of love and loss, of power and weakness. The story told for millennia, a thousand times over. But this time?It’s about him.The Sorcerer Supreme.Peter Benjamin Parker. The boy who walked.This is going to be fun.
Relationships: (Past) Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I really hope it’s good!! Please, give me all of your comments and all of your criticism!

It started the way it always starts. Peter Parker, though not yet known by that name, is left orphaned. He is raised by May and Ben Parker, until the tragic death of Ben. Peter is Spider-Man, and he- 

No.

Sorry. That’s not quite right, is it?

Peter Parker is left orphaned, that much is true. He is raised by May and Ben. But as a sorcerer. 

And a very talented sorcerer he was. 

He was praised by his teachers, as well as his Aunt and Uncle. 

And one day, as the story always goes, Ben Parker dies. Murder, of course. A sorcerer with a grudge nobody ever understood. 

And May and Peter wept. 

Peter made a promise that day, seeing his Uncle’s body lying motionless. 

He would protect them. He would protect everyone. 

And that’s when it truly started.   
—————————————————  
“Train me.”

The ancient one looked at this child, one who she had heard so much about. 

“Are you not already being trained? I’ve been told you’re quite the exceptional student, Mr Parker.”

Peter shook his head. “It’s not enough. I- I need to be stronger. Nobody else can help me, nobody knows how to help me to- to surpass everything they expect of me!”

Such conviction in such a small boy.

The ancient one smiled. Perhaps Doctor Strange would have competition for his future title.

“Very well, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. Peter meets Stephen Strange.

Peter had been training with the ancient one for two years, and was making excellent progress. He had a relic, the Harvestman’s Gauntlets. A pair of leather gloves that created magical ropes wherever he reached, allowing him to preform a number of aerial stunts.   
Aunt May told him he looked like some kind of comic book hero.   
But that was a while ago. Now, Peter was taking a break from physical training, and was studying. Until he was interrupted by someone calling his name.  
“Peter.”  
The teen looked up from his book, and saw The Ancient One (who he called Tao) approach with a scruffy looking man with graying hair. He looked familiar somehow, though Peter couldn’t quite place his face. “Tao. How’s your morning?” Peter asked, smiling. “It’s going fine, thank you. This is our newest student, Dr Stephen Strange.” Ah.. that was it. Peter had seen a headline about the famous doctor getting in a car accident some time ago.   
“Nice to meet you! I’m Peter.” He held out his hand, and Dr Strange hesitantly shook it with a trembling hand.   
“Mr Parker is my personal student. I believe you both share a common goal.” Tao had that look on her face, Peter noted. The look of someone who knew exactly what they were doing and didn’t mind if other people knew it too.   
“Peter, I trust you will be accommodating to the doctor while I go check on a few things?” Tao asked. Peter nodded, taking out a book mark to save his page. 

Things were certainly about to get very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and criticism are all welcome!!!


End file.
